memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)
– | Year = Various }} Star Trek has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since 1980 in the USA under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was the granted license by Paramount Pictures to produce a series of original novels and episode novelizations based on Star Trek starting in the 1980s. Nearly all novels, technical publications and adaptations since then have been part of this ongoing series. Books #2 through #13 (except for #7) of the numbered books were published under the "Timescape" science fiction imprint, but the Star Trek books were dropped from this imprint by 1984. See also * Pocket TOS characters Novels Novelizations Film * Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home by Vonda N. McIntyre ** Duty, Honor, Redemption (omnibus, collects II–IV) * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek Generations by Jeanne M. Dillard Computer game * Starfleet Academy by Diane Carey Photonovels * ''Star Trek'' Photostories :1. Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Photostory :2. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Photostory Numbered # Star Trek: The Motion Picture # The Entropy Effect # The Klingon Gambit # The Covenant of the Crown # The Prometheus Design # The Abode of Life # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan # Black Fire # Triangle # Web of the Romulans # The Yesterday Saga #1: Yesterday's Son # Mutiny on the Enterprise # The Wounded Sky # The Trellisane Confrontation # Corona # Worlds Apart #1: The Final Reflection # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock # Rihannsu #1: My Enemy, My Ally # The Tears of the Singers # The Vulcan Academy Murders # Uhura's Song # Shadow Lord # Ishmael # Killing Time # Dwellers in the Crucible # Pawns and Symbols # Mindshadow # Crisis on Centaurus # Fortunes of War #1: Dreadnought! # Demons # Fortunes of War #2: Battlestations! # Chain of Attack # Deep Domain # Dreams of the Raven # Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way # Worlds Apart #2: How Much for Just the Planet? # Bloodthirst # The IDIC Epidemic # The Yesterday Saga #2: Time for Yesterday # Timetrap # The Three-Minute Universe # Memory Prime # The Final Nexus # Vulcan's Glory # Double, Double # The Cry of the Onlies # The Kobayashi Maru # Rules of Engagement # The Pandora Principle # Doctor's Orders # Enemy Unseen # Home Is the Hunter # Ghost Walker # Lost Years #2: A Flag Full of Stars # Renegade # Legacy # The Rift # Faces of Fire # The Disinherited # Ice Trap # Sanctuary # Death Count # Shell Game # The Starship Trap # Windows on a Lost World # From the Depths # The Great Starship Race # Firestorm # The Patrian Transgression # Lost Years #3: Traitor Winds # Crossroad # The Better Man # Lost Years #4: Recovery # The Fearful Summons # First Frontier # The Captain's Daughter # Twilight's End # The Rings of Tautee # Invasion! #1: First Strike # The Joy Machine # Mudd in Your Eye # Mind Meld # Heart of the Sun # Assignment: Eternity # My Brother's Keeper #1: Republic # My Brother's Keeper #2: Constitution # My Brother's Keeper #3: Enterprise # Across the Universe # New Earth #1: Wagon Train to the Stars # New Earth #2: Belle Terre # New Earth #3: Rough Trails # New Earth #4: The Flaming Arrow # New Earth #5: Thin Air # New Earth #6: Challenger # Rihannsu #3: Swordhunt # Rihannsu #4: Honor Blade # In the Name of Honor Unnumbered * Star Trek II: Short Stories * Star Trek III Short Stories * Enterprise: The First Adventure * Strangers from the Sky * Final Frontier * Spock's World * The Lost Years * Prime Directive * Probe * Best Destiny * Shadows on the Sun * Sarek * Federation * Day of Honor ::4. Treaty's Law * Vulcan's Forge * The Captain's Table ::1. War Dragons ::6. Where Sea Meets Sky * Mission to Horatius * Vulcan's Heart * Section 31 ** Cloak * The Eugenics Wars ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 ** To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh * Gateways ::1. One Small Step ::7. What Lay Beyond (conclusion) * The Janus Gate *# Present Tense *# Future Imperfect *# Past Prologue * The Last Roundup * Errand of Vengeance *# The Edge of the Sword *# Killing Blow *# River of Blood * Gemini * Garth of Izar * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse * Vulcan's Soul *# Exodus *# Exiles *# Epiphany * Signature Edition (omnibus reprints) ** Worlds in Collision ** Duty, Honor, Redemption ** The Hand of Kahless ** Sand and Stars * Ex Machina * Errand of Fury *# Seeds of Rage *# Demands of Honor *# Sacrifices of War * Burning Dreams * Constellations * Crucible *# McCoy: Provenance of Shadows *# Spock: The Fire and the Rose *# Kirk: The Star to Every Wandering * Rihannsu ::5. The Empty Chair ::* The Bloodwing Voyages (omnibus, collects 1–4) * Troublesome Minds * Inception * Unspoken Truth * The Children of Kings * A Choice of Catastrophes * Cast No Shadow * The Rings of Time * That Which Divides * In Tempest's Wake ( ; eBook) * Allegiance in Exile ( ) * The Weight of Worlds ( ) Shatnerverse Shatnerverse is an unofficial nickname for the alternate timeline (a resurrected Captain James T. Kirk) novels by William Shatner and Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * Odyssey trilogy *# The Ashes of Eden *# The Return *# Avenger ** Odyssey omnibus * Mirror Universe trilogy *# Spectre *# Dark Victory *# Preserver * Totality trilogy *# Captain's Peril *# Captain's Blood *# Captain's Glory * Academy *# Academy: Collision Course eBooks *''Mere Anarchy'' *#''Things Fall Apart'' *#''The Centre Cannot Hold'' *#''Shadows of the Indignant'' *#''The Darkness Drops Again'' *#''The Blood-Dimmed Tide'' *#''Its Hour Come Round'' See also * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Pocket) * ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Pocket) * ''Star Trek: Voyager'' (Pocket) * ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (Pocket) Original Series cs:Pocket TOS de:Star Trek (Pocket Books) nl:Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)